<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two years by emely090</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992989">Two years</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emely090/pseuds/emely090'>emely090</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Angst fandom, boyslove - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Breakup, Coma, Depression, M/M, relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:48:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emely090/pseuds/emely090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo has been in a comma for the past two years, He finally wakes up and realizes that he has lost everything he has loved. He moves to a new company and finds comfort from the leader who owns the company.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Love - Relationship, Regret - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just for fun. Please do not take anything what I say serious for it is just fiction, I work on this with my cousin, he has amazing ideas so he helps me :) do realize that I am writing this for fun and I mean no harm unless heartbreak counts. I have school and am a straight A student so I don't know if I'll post daily chapters or not.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Theo has just woken up from his coma, we get context on how he feels and how everything is now falling apart,</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first chapter, I know it's not the best but I will learn more and more as I go.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Softly opening up his eyes Theo puts his arm facing the warm bright sun that is hitting his hospital room, Theo realizes that he is awake, awake but somehow feels unwanted. He has no one by his side not even the doctors have checked up on him. “Why is no one here?” he asks, “why has no one checked up on me, why is no one by my side right now” he says, Theo doesn’t realize that his family and lover haven’t checked up on him for over a year… he doesn’t realize that they have given up a long time ago. Sitting alone in the cold but somehow warm room Theo stays still in the bed thinking about what has happened over the past two years. After waiting for 20 minutes for a doctor to come into his room, no one ever came into his room, he went walking outside of his room to try to find a doctor but all he found was his lover, his boyfriend holding hands with another man. The man he loved was holding hands with someone else, all Theo could think of was “why now alexander, why couldn’t you just wait for me, I thought you were always going to wait for me” Theo felt as though he was punctured with a needle, he could not hold in what he saw…. Rushing into his room he felt a tear come out of his left eye, the first tear he had dropped after being in a coma for two years was for his lover who he believed would always stay with him. Theo sat down in the bed and stared into the sun until Alexander came in. Alexander could not believe his eyes when he saw Theo sitting up in the bed,, he felt angst towards Theo, pure hatred was what alexander felt when he saw Theo “ You’re finally awake” he scoffs . Theo remained silent, “ are you not gonna answer me you bastard!” he shouted to Theo. Theo didn’t have the strength to look at Alexander, he didn’t want to see his lover be with someone else, Theo didn’t answer again. “ Lets just leave Alex” the boyfriend said, Alexander listened to him and caressed his boyfriend in front of Theo. Theo not wanting to look at them decided to finally look up with his red teary eyes… “Please just go” is what Theo said to both of them. After a few minutes of silence Alexander and his boyfriend left without saying a word. “Alex” Theo murmured, Alex was the name that Theo gave Alexander, Alexander promised Theo that only he would be able to use that name. Droplets came gushing down from Theo's face for he started to reminisce about the happy and joyous times he had with Alexander. “If only he knew what happened to me” he murmured. Theo was a photographer before he got into a coma, he traveled around the world and kept photographs of everything that was important. The day he got into the coma, Theo was in South Korea for a very important meeting that was going to change his life, he didn’t realize that a few hours before the meeting he would be getting into a car accident that forever changed his world. Theo’s accident was brutal, he had many collisions around his body and no one knew where he was from so he stayed in South Korea for months until the company Theo worked for had shown up saying that Theo was their employee to which they transferred Theo to a Washington hospital. This is where Alexander saw Theo after months of not seeing him.. Theo’s family had also shown up but left quickly for they couldn’t handle the situation, Theo hasn’t realized that he was in a Korean hospital for months nor does he realize that he has lost everything he loved… While sitting in the bed the doctors finally arrived and started doing tests on Theo. No one talked to him while they were doing the tests.. They didn’t even glare at him once,, Theo has always been used to this treatment but this time he felt sad about it. Multiple tests were done on him and after being done with the tests, a doctor tells him everything that has happened to him over the past two years. In shock Theo doesn’t know what to do but cry, cry because before leaving to South Korea he never said goodbye to any of his family members, cry because he regrets not saying goodbye to Alexander, cry because he has lost everything meaningful in his life in the matter of two years. Theos life has changed and has no one to rely upon after two years being in a coma.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>